Uncle Severus
by Lovelesslife
Summary: What would happen if Severus had left the wizarding world instead of joining Voldemort? What if Harry was draconian?


There was a baby on his doorstep.

He had gone out to get the milk, and instead he found a baby.

And it couldn't be a normal baby could it? Oh no, he had to have a _magical_ baby on his doorstep.

How did he know? You ask. Well, the small dragon like wings on it's back would be a major clue.

How did whoever left the baby find him anyway? He'd left the wizarding world after completing his potions mastery, when Lucius kept pestering him to join the Dark Lord. He had just wanted to be left alone to brew in peace.

For that matter, _who_ left the baby on his doorstep and _why?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a coo from the basket on his doorstep and the baby flapped his wings at him. Staring up with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen.

It was then he noticed the notes attached to the baby's basket. One was addressed to him, and one was addressed to _Petunia?_

He quickly grabbed the basket and went back inside where he opened the letter.

 _Sev,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am gone. The first thing you should do, and do it right after you read it, is check my son for any and every potion and spell and curse you can find. I fear that since you have him, someone tried to leave him with Petunia. Which means they would have given him or spelled him with something to hide his creature features. If that is the case, he may lose his wings. At whatever cost, he_ must not lose his wings _! They are proof of his heritage and the goblins won't allow him full access to his inheritance without them._

He quickly ran a scan and cursed when he found several spells and potions on and in the boy that shouldn't be there,. He removed what he could and made a mental note to get the baby to a healer to remove the rest.

 _Now that you've done that, I can explain what he is. He is a draconian. And from the fact that he came into his creature inheritance a week after he was born, I feel safe stating that he is going to be an extremely powerful one. I had a glamour on him so that people who weren't in the know wouldn't be able to see the creature features, but the spell would have ended with my death._

 _I named you his Secondary Godfather, so if he comes to you via the spell I used to make him come to you if left with Petunia, it means Sirius is unable to take him in. You will need to take him to the Romanian dragon reserve twice a year. I normally take him for the months of November and May. Normally I would have taken him there for July and February, but as those are the mating seasons, it was too dangerous. I hope that needing to take him for those two months won't interfere in whatever life you have made for yourself in the muggle world._

 _Please don't hold what James did to you in school against Harry. He knows none of it. He knows you are his uncle from the photos I have of you._

 _I should have forgiven you when you apologized for the incident after our OWLs, you were hurt and embarrassed and you lashed out. I was hurt and angry, and stubborn as hell, but once I cooled down I should have forgiven you and let you know, instead I let it push me away from you. You were my little brother, and I miss you so much and I am sorry that we never had a chance to make up. When you left the wizarding world I tried to find you, but every time I felt like I was getting close, you vanished. So I cast this spell on Harry to take him to you, no matter where you were._

 _Look after him for me please? I know you will make a great father for Harry. I can think of no one I'd rather have raise him than you._

 _Take care of yourself, and don't greive for me too long._

 _Your sister,_

 _Lily Potter neé Evans_

Severus stared down at the letter in his hand and then to the baby in the basket. He quickly lifted the babe and held him to his chest as a tear slipped down his cheek. His sister, his twin was gone. He wondered for a moment how she knew they were twins and the fact that she was the older of them, but then he shook his head and stared down at his nephew.

He remembered a line form the letter. It was already the second of November, Harry was supposed to be on the reserve already.

He quickly turned and placed Harry back in his basket. He cast a packing spell and waited until the trunk settled at his feet. He quickly shrank it and stowed it in his pocket. They would need to go shopping for baby things, and then they would head off to the reserve. It was a good thing he owned his own shop and could close it whenever he felt like. He wrote a note to his clients, and taped it to the door on his way to the baby shop.

He would do right by his nephew. He swore to himself as they exited the shop, and prepared to apparate. He would be the best uncle he could be, and no one was going to stand in his way, not even himself.


End file.
